Snape's best day since 1991
by ScarletRune
Summary: It's a fanfic about Snape and Harry and Draco. Lemon soon to be added xD


This takes place in Potters fifth year, while Snape is teaching him oklumensi… I don't know how to spell it -.-'

____________________________________________________________________________

Snape was a normal man, when he wasn't with Voldemort! He wanted food three times a day and drank a lot of water. He liked to sleep and disliked when he had to teach any other houses than Slytherin, his own house. Today was no change.

Granger insisted in answering any of his questions, Weasley insisted in going to the hospital wing after Malfoy "accidently" pushed his schoolbag in front of him while he was passing. Pansy Parkinson insisted in giggling in the back of the class whit 5 other girls. Oh how Snape hated when girls started giggling. Some stupid boy ended up starting a fire and the list went on. The only person who didn't say a word the whole lesson was Potter. This should have pleased Snape, but he got, well he couldn't explain the felling. It was almost as if he was curious or as if he… cared? He got Goosebumps just by the thought. And one of a sudden Snape was looking forward to their private lesson this afternoon.

The day slowly went by. Some first years thought it would be fun to swallow a very dangerous elixir causing one of the boys neck to swell so much that he couldn't breathe. A six year girl thought it would be fun to leave a card whit a picture of her (almost nude). That same girl got two months of detention. When Snape finally could eat SOMETHING, (Madam Pompfry had been yelling at him for letting the kid drink the elixir!) Well when he finally could eat, he had to eat whit Professor Umbridge, what a day.

When the time finally had come for Snape to teach Potter, the young one was late. A half hour late! Oh how Snape hated kids. Specially teenagers! When Potter thought that it was his time to arrive to Snape's dungeon. Snape was a shaking wreck. "Sir I'm sorry for being late." Snape just pointed a finger at a chair, where young Mister Potter should sit. "We' we been trough this before. I will enter your mind and you will do a weak try to get me out of your mind, nod if you understand." Potter nodded. The next half hour went by, Snape saw Harry looking at a fat kid playing whit some brand new muggle toy, the same fat boy and what, unmistakably, was his dad, eating a rather larger ice-cream. Then he started to see Harry hugging Sirius, Harry hugging Hermione, Harry saving the young Weasley girl from the chamber of secret. Harry kissing Cho Chang and Harry in the graveyard looking at a dead Cedric Diggory. Snape broke the contact between him and Harry and looked at him.

"You believe this is a game don't you, Potter"

"I'm sorry Sir I don't know what you mean?"

"You think this is a game, just like your stupid father, you think Dumbledore will come and save you all the time… (Etc)" Snape's insulting of Potters father continued and he and Potter began to argue, and it ended whit Harry using the oklumensi spell on Snape. After Harry had seen James, Sirius, Remus and Peter (Prongs, Padfoot, Mooney and Wormtail) bulling young Severus Snape, he ran out of Snape's office and on. He didn't even stop when he ran into Malfoy, who was on his way to professor Snape's office. Malfoy saw where Potter was coming from and hurried into the professors' office. The first the young blond noticed when he entered Professor Snape's office was that there were missing one thing, the Professor.

"Professor Snape, are you here?" The young blond called. When he got no answer he went in deeper. The old man had a lot of tings in jars and most of them gave the young blond goose bumps! The young Malfoy decided that he would go 10 steps further in, and if the Professor still hadn't answered or showed himself he would go back to his dorm and fuck the brains out of Pansy Parkinson (just for fun you know? They weren't dating!) So Malfoy started counting. 1 step, 2 step, he could hear someone talking to themselves, 3 step, 4 step, almost inside the Professors private area and the noises got louder, 5 step and Malfoy stop dead, his mouth hanging open and eyes locked on Professor Snape.

After Harry ran, Snape got that feeling that something really heavy just dropped in his stomach and he felt like he was going to explode in his shirt. Solution, take it of.

"Stupid Potter kid, always so holy about his god damn father" Snape's feelings got to a level that he needed to drink something to keep him from running after the boy and hit him so many times that he would have to crawl back to his stupid house dorm. On his way over to the little whiskey, he thought he heard someone call his name, but didn't take further notice of it. He also caught a glimpse of himself topless in the mirror. He fetched his whiskey and poured a small portion to himself and a small portion in a second glass, he didn't like drinking alone, but occasions like these just screamed for alcohol. He took his glass and walked over to his mirror. He didn't look bad. Actually he looked quite handsome. He had a six-pack, some decent arms. On the other hand there was his face. His nose was long and pointy? His fingers were long and perfectly sculpted for making potions. He closed his eyes end drank.


End file.
